Life
by Alex21
Summary: Bulma is goign thru alot of problems in her life. The only thing that can cheer her up is love, but can she find it before its to late?
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Ok as you all probably know I don't own DBZ.

Here is a little info I know you will figure it out but I though you should know.

The little ~* sing means that the character is thinking.

These is when the character istalking with some on the phone {the second person will show as you see in the ( ) } _("Hi there lee!")_

My spelling is really bad. (you have been warned)

This is my first story.

I hope you like it and if you would like to give me any suggestions please e-mail me at: Alex_moonface@msn.com 

Thank you so much!

Chapter 1

"Where the hell is my skirt!"

Bulma said as she threw cloth out of her closet.

****

"Mom! have you seen my black skirt?"

"No Hon!"

__

~*Great, where the hell am I going to find it...*~

She thought as she looked at her now messy room.

****

____________Ring, Ring __________

Bulma picked up the phone,

****

"Hello?"

__

"HI Bulma is your mom home?"

"Yes she's here hold on... Mom!...Phone for you!"

"Thanks Hon!"

Bulma hears her mom pick up the phone so she hanged it up.

****

"There it is!"

Bulma said as she pulled the skirt out of a pile of cloth behind her closet door.

As soon as she was done getting dressed she leaned towards the mirror, 

****

"I need makeup"

She reached into her bag of makeup and pulled out a black lipstick and dark gray eyeliner.

**__**

~*there*~

Bulma walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice. At that moment her mom turned to see her.

****

"Hon why are you...I though that I told you not to wear all black."

"Mom don't start that up again!...Look I have to go ok?!" 

All her mother could do was hope that some day her baby would go back to the way she use to be.

At school Bulma got to class and sat at the back. (_assigned sits you know_)

All around her people judged her and comment on her cloth, hair and makeup.

Then 2 girls came in and one said to the other.

****

"Men she scares me."

"Yeah she looks like on of those trouble makers" 

During lunch time she sat on a table alone and during class the only time she would talk to anyone was when she was working in a class project.

She had no friend what so ever.

After school Bulma would usually go to a café shop and do homework or reed a book. By the time she got home her mom had just left to the mall.

**__**

~*Men my life is so boring*~ 

She thought as she walked up the stars to her room and turned the radio on.

****

____________Ring, Ring __________

"Hello?"

"Hi Bulma! how are you sweety?"

"Hi dad!, I'm fine"

"I talked to your mother and she said it was ok for you to come and stay at my house for the rest of the school year, what do you think?"

Bulma's face turned bright with a smile she couldn't weight to spend time with her father. 

****

"Are you serious?!! That's great! are you coming to pick me up?"

"Of course sweety as a meter in fact I'm in front of the house." 

Bulma looked out her window and saw her dad in the car waiving at her.

****

"Come on I steel have to take you shopping for some new stuff, so don't pack anything." 

"Cool!"

She hang up the phone and ran to the car. Before they knew it they were 3 towns away and entering the mall's parking lot.

****

"Dad...what about school?"

__

~* Please say I don't have to go!*~

"What about it?"

"Well do I have to go?"

"Of course I all ready enrolled you in one"

__

~* Well is not like anyone was going to miss me at school*~

Bulma thought as she smiled at her dad.

****

"So when do I start?"

__

I hope you like it.


	2. Ch2

****

Ok you all know I don't own DBZ! and don't forget...

**_The little ~* signs means that the character is thinking._**

**These is when the character istalking with some on the phone {the second person will show as you see in the ( ) } _("Hi there!")_**

**_My spelling is really bad. (you have been warned)_**

**_This is my first story._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

"So when do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning if you don't mind."

"No its cool, I will need some stuff thou."

Bulma said gating of the car and into the huge mall.

****

"Ok do you want to shop alone?"

"Yeah, I Think I should."

"Ok I really don't have that much time so, would 2 hours due for today?"

"Yeah its cool."

"Ok here's $500, have fun!...and try not get to much black, you look depress."

"Ok dad."

Bulma walked around and after a hour she came back to the fountain where her dad was sitting near by typing something on his laptop.

**__**

~* Well I guess I could have him watch my stuff*~

"Hey dad!...can you keep an eye on these?"

"Yeah sure sweetie."

"Thanks!"

__

~*And there she goes again. Yup she's my baby all right!*~

Her dad thought as she walked back to the store. An hour latter and Bulma came back with her hands full of shopping bags.

****

"So are you ready to go?"

Her dad said with smile.

****

"Yeah I'm ready."

On their way Bulma and her dad were talking...

****

"So" her dad began, **"how long has it been since you came to visit?"**

"to long." Bulma said w/a smile.

As they approach the mansion she saw the garden where she use to spend her afternoons and close by was the pool and the giant bird house with all her favorite birds.

As the car drove to the entrance of the beautiful white house an old lady came out.

She had a warm smile and beautiful white hair.

****

"Gram Jean!!!"

Bulma ran as fast as she could to her old cook.

****

"Bulma! dear you look so beautiful! Look at you! You have grown-up so much!" 

"I know...I missed you so much!"

Bulma reached over and gave her a big hug almost afraid to let go.

****

"come on in I made you favorite cookies" 

"thank you."

As they approached the door a tall man grated them.

****

"Hello miss."

"...Hi..."

"Paco, can you get the bags please?"

Bulma's dad said as he carried some of the bags inside the mansion.

****

"Yes sir."

Bulma walked into the living room remembering all the things that had happened in that mansion.

After diner Bulma went to bed.

**__**

```=^.^=```The next morning```=^.^=```

"Bulma...Bulma, wake up your breakfast is ready."

"What...hu?"

"Huny your breakfast is ready."

Gram Jam said in a really sweet voice.

****

"ok ill be right down"

__

~*I can't believe I'm finally home!*~ She thought as she got up and into the shower, in 15 minutes she was in the kitchen eating her pancakes and drinking her milk.

****

"Thanks Gram Jean!" 

"Anytime sweetie!"

"Good morning sweetie did you get a good night sleep?"

"Good morning dad, I slept like a baby!"

"That's grate dear! By the way Sam is going to drive you to school today, I have to get going but Ill see you after school ok?"

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

****

"Ok see you after school dad."

"bye".

After Bulma finished her breakfast she got in the limo and went to school. The school was like any another school all thou compare to her old school it looked like 2 times bigger than a collage.

**__**

~*Oh my god! and I'm so post to find my way around here!*~ 

She enter the school and looked around for a sing of were the office could be located as the students past by.

"Hi..... Um"

A tall guy turned to her

****

"Hi do you need help?"

"Yeah um.. do you know where's the office?"

"sure my next class is around there so I can take you there."

"Thanks... MY name is Bulma."

"Nice to meet you I'm Goku."

They walked into an office, there was a desk and behind it was 6 doors.

****

"Ok here you are, I kind of have to get going but ill see you around Bulma."

Goku said with a smiled 

****

"Ok thanks for your help."

With that Goku walked out of the office and headed to class.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~In the principle's office~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Vegeta you can't keep getting into fights just because... and look at your grades!"

The principle said in frustration.

**__**

%%That it for today!

I hope you like it and thanks for R/R! 

to give me any suggestions please e-mail me at: Alex_moonface@msn.com 


End file.
